<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Switched Lines by NatRogers13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586826">Switched Lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRogers13/pseuds/NatRogers13'>NatRogers13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WorldLine series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIII Series, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, End of the World, Mild Language, War, falcie, l'Cie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRogers13/pseuds/NatRogers13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoilers from the last two books in the World Line Series. Also Spoilers from the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy, Avengers Endgame, and 1-15 seasons of Supernatural*</p><p>All World Lines have been switched. A war for the three is inevitable. Lightning and her group has to deal with the mad purple titan called Thanos. The Avengers have to deal with deadly monsters also with hungry demons. The hunters now have to deal with the fate of the Falcie, along with a evil twist and turn. Will they be able to get used to their new World Lines? Will there be a way to go back to the way it was before? Or is this the World Line that they would have to live in forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Estheim &amp; Oerba Dia Vanille, Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WorldLine series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Switched Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a adventure to see the unexplored part of the New World, but that soon turned into a different adventure.</p><p>Lightning met heroes from another World Line, people that saves the world day and night. But with people from Lightning's World Line wanting to make the Falcie rule. So Lightning joined forces with the Avengers. But it wasn't easy to obtain the trust of the fellow heroes, Lightning had to prove herself. After not having her powers for almost a day, she had gotten them back by the power of memory. The memories that showed her fighting, her despair . </p><p>The Avengers approved Lightning, and so they went on a top secret mission. Someone had stolen something from Shield. With Lightning being fast as ever, she was able to get the stolen item and head back with the Avengers.  She eventually met someone that she hadn't seen in centuries.</p><p>Before Lightning came into the World Line, there was a battle that was happening in New York City, except that nobody remembered the details, but with the item that they got back. The Avengers were able to see what happened during the battle. With Lightning seeing the enemy. She knew there was a way to defeat it.</p><p>There was a fight in Wakanda and with that,  it marked the first fight of the World Lines. It marked a future of a war that nobody saw coming. With Lightning's friends coming to the rescue, they were able to defeat the enemy. They only thought that this was the end, that it was just going to be a normal trip back.</p><p>A few months later, Lightning and the group decided to travel to another realm. They were met by four dudes in a Impala. Lightning and Serah saw the future. What they saw was war and death. When the group decided to stay at the bunker Lightning had a vision of her being possessed by some evil being known as Lucifer.</p><p>That morning, Dean and Lightning saw  two ceith roaming the roads. Lightning knew what it was. After her defeating the monster. Dean and Lightning decided to head back and explain the situation.</p><p>With Dean not being used to be a leader, it was hard for him to be friends with the group. Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Jack knew the lore and the stories. So Lightning and her group knew what to do.</p><p>They traveled to the town that the Winchester's go to. After finding a alley with a brick wall that talked to only Vanille. The two groups traveled through the wall and found themselves in a ancient room.</p><p>Only Lightning and her group knew, they were in the Pulse Vestige, alive and well. </p><p>After the group traveled through the maze, they went into Animas Lair, which is the falcie that branded all of Lightning's group. After just one shot from Lightning's weapon. They all went to sleep and awoken in a chaos memory.</p><p>Sam and the others were able to see Gran Pulse and Cocoon. They could see the changes between the two worlds.</p><p>After when Lightning and Dean's group stopped being hesitant of each other. They eventually found out that they mostly do the same thing if it came to a certain situation. </p><p>After when they found their way to a portal. Lightning destroyed two falcie crystals. One was Lindzei while the other was Pulse. After destroying the crystal. Everyone went into a deep sleep.</p><p>When they woke up, they found themselves back in the Pulse Vestige. After playfully and calmly going to the entrance. The Winchester's met Crowely, a demon that died but was now back alive due to Lucifer escaping the cage.</p><p>With that, some of the heroes from the Avengers came to the rescue. They saved Lightning from a fall from having her attack being countered by Lucifer. </p><p>The three World Lines were now in the same line. Meaning that something had to come up. One of the Avenges explained that something was broken because they have monsters coming from other worlds.</p><p>After when it was founded that the World Lines seemed to be broken. The foes from the three came together. Dysley is now back alive, and the mad titian Thanos appeared suddenly and snapped his fingers.</p><p> instead of dying the World Lines were switched. Lightning and her line has to deal with the Avengers foe. The Avengers have to deal with demons and monsters. The Winchesters now have to deal with the falcie, but worse of all. They got branded when the lines switched.</p><p>Everyone had something from the other world in them. Lightning lost a part of herself, which means Lumina is now gone. Lumina went into Dean when the power of the brands went into the Winchesters. Natasha was possessed for a quick moment, and the Winchester lost of of their family members.</p><p>The fate of the World Line is courrupted and broken, so the only way to get through the change is to fight and go on. But the war is stopping them from getting used to their new layers.</p><p>This will be one of the toughest battles of the World Lines. Will this be the last battle? Probably not. Because some foes never back down, even if their dead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>